The Unpaired Pairers
by Rosepetals and Strife
Summary: Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Lee have formed a group to help out their fellow ninja. They are set on helping each pair further their relationships, if not start them. Naruto and Hinata are first. I'm working on TenTen and Neji's. Story made by Strife-chan! Wee


Strife here, bringing you another oneshot!! Now, I'm doing this on WordPad, not on my relative computer. I'm on my grandmother's laptop, so it might be a while until I get this submitted. I need to write this down before I forget it.

Ramen Proposals...

Naruto sat uneasily on his stool. Unconsiously, he reached down and made sure the small, red velvet box was still there. It was. He sighed in relief, only to do it again in 2 minutes. After several reasurrences, his date arrived. She wore her usual attire, not knowing the occasion. Blackish pants, a black sweater, nothing was new. Naruto smiled; That's the exact way he liked it. She didn't change for him. She was herself around him.

"Hey," His smile turned into a grin when he felt his pocket again. "I have a surprise for you tonight, Hinata-chan..."

"Really?" She took a seat next to him, smiling up at Ayame.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a shock." Naruto looked at Ayame as well. "My usual, please."

"Why such a gentleman tonight, Naruto?" She wrote down Naruto's order of Chicken Ramen. Ayame looked over at Hinata, who in turn nodded. She wrote the same down for her. "What're you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much... Just a little something for Hinata-chan." He looked over at Hinata, who wasn't talking much. "You ok, Hun?" He put an arm around her shoulders for good measure.

"I'm ok, Naruto-kun. I've just been thinking about things lately..." She looked a bit sad, but she shook whatever the emotion was away. "I'm sure it's nothing though." She tried to smile, but it was half-hearted. _Why is love so difficult? I wonder if he'll ever- Nevermind. I shouldn't think negative about Naruto-kun. Maybe, he's not ready. And to think... it's been almost 4 years..._

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Hinata-chan."

"Hm? Oh, sorry." The ramen was sitting in front of her, untouched. "I sorta zoned out..." Hinata broke apart her chopsticks and started eating. Naruto gulped, and stood up.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." He patted her on the back and walked out of the shop, towards the nearest facility. When he got to one, he went to the other side of the building, and sat down against the wall. He pulled the box out of his pocket, opened it, and just sat there for a minute.

"Quite a stone you got there, Naruto." Naruto turned and saw a figure in the shadows. "Who's it for?" The person walked out and sat by him. It was Kiba.

"Hinata-chan..." He gave a toothy grin as her name rolled off his tongue. Kiba laughed.

"What makes you think you're ready?" He knew he was stalling, but it'd do Naruto good. That was the only reason he was out there. Nerves caught up with him.

"I... I don't really know. Maybe I'm not. But," He took the ring out of it's place and held it gently in his palm. "It's been over 3 years..."

"Then, you know that Hinata-san is? She hadn't been ready to talk with you for 2 straight minutes until she was 14. That's over 5 years of not being ready, genius." Kiba spoke the truth.

"Well...She's changed. I t-think." He was really starting to doubt his actions now. Naruto figured that he had just acted without thinking, as he always does.

"Does her father approve? Did he? Will he ever?" Kiba should probably shut up. "Will she even say yes?"

"Of course she will!! It's been years!! If she didn't want to, why would she stay for this long??" That blew Naruto's top.

"Woah... Cool it, Naruto. If you're so sure of yourself, why are you back here?" Nice question, Kiba. Naruto was speechless. Instead of words, he stood up and walked back to Ichiraku. Lifting the fabric door, he engulfed Hinata in a hug.

"Naruto-kun??" He lifted his hand, and Hinata saw the red box. She almost fainted at that moment, but something inside her kept her from doing so. Hinata turned in his embrace, and buried her face into his chest. Naruto grinned again. They both knew the answer.

--

In the distance, Kiba stood by the acadamy wall.

"Operation Ramen Proposals is a success, Sir." Kiba reported obidiently into a headset.

"Excellent...Next mission: Operation Sweats and Empty Houses!!" A more monotonious voice replied to him. "We will make preperations for them."

"In both of their hearts, youth will burn strong!! My teammates will never know how the spark of life will catch on to their everlasting love!!" Another voice took over the channel.

"Shut up, Lee. Nobody cares about youth."

"If youth was food, you'd care about it!!"

"Shut up!!"

"Both of you quiet. Do you want everyone in Konoha to here you two fight about youth? No. So, both of you, shut up, and stay that way."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard Shino say in a period of time."

"Agreed."

"Ok, I can see his glare through the shades... I'm gonna go catch up with Shikamaru or something..."

"Yes!! And I will do my after-dark laps!!"

"Freak."

--

Soo... I don't think it's that bad for a first chappie. Remember, it's only 4 people in the Unpaired Pairers. Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Choji. All the others are in couples. Shikamaru and Ino, then Choji comes from team 10. Naruto + Hinata and Sasuke + Sakura, then Shino and Kiba come from 7 and 8. Neji and TenTen, then Lee comes from them. I'm probably boring everyone. So, Good Night, Sleep Tight, and Don't Let Orochimaru Rape You. GNSTDLORY. My new word of the month!!


End file.
